


Broken Heart (Ónoma Art / Gundam Wing FanArt)

by Diana_Lua



Series: Where my demons hide [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Shounen-ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 01:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Lua/pseuds/Diana_Lua
Summary: Concept Art (not finished) from my fanfic Ónoma inspired by part 4 - Broken HeartDuo (Dael) and Solo (Suriel)





	Broken Heart (Ónoma Art / Gundam Wing FanArt)

_**"Would you make it up by mending a broken heart? If today was your last day..."** _

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Fanart from my fanfic [Ónoma](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11970393/chapters/27071328) inspired by [part 4 - Broken Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11970393/chapters/28090185) scene.  
> Duo (Dael) and Solo (Suriel)
> 
> Still, have a lot of painting job to be done. ^_^


End file.
